Dasukuma
by Roxius
Summary: Lucas isn't entirely oblivious to the true feelings between his two other human teammates in this battle against the Pig Mask Army. Dasukuma, Duster X Kumatora, 30 random sentences. Please R & R!


Title: Dasukuma

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: T

Pairing: Dasukuma (Duster X Kumatora)/Duster X Lucas X Kumatora Friendship

Summary: Lucas isn't entirely oblivious to the true feelings between his two other human teammates in this battle against the Pig Mask Army. Dasukuma, Duster X Kumatora, 30 random sentences. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Magic**

Sometimes, Duster wished he was able to use PK too, just so he could at least fight equally alongside Kumatora.

**2. Limp**

Kumatora offered multiple times to use her psychic powers to heal Duster's leg, but he always denied her help.

**3. Kiss**

She could tell that he was going to die; not even her healing powers were enough to save him now.So, as a final parting gift, she gave him a small sweet kiss on the lips.

**4. Flower**

"This is for you." Kumatora said with a slight smirk, holding out a rose. Duster wasn't sure how to react to such a gesture.

**5. Hair**

"...I liked that afro you wore..." "??"

**6. Fight**

Duster wasn't sure what he was more afraid of: the giant robotic pig monster or Kumatora when she gets that fiery look in her eyes.

**7. Song**

When Wess jokingly told Lucas that Duster and Kumatora were probablybusy 'making beautiful music together', he was pretty sure he meant something else...

**8. Young**

"You're too young to be fighting these guys! They're dangerous! I promised Flint and myself I'd bring you home safely!" Duster yelled at Lucas. When Kumatora pointed out the fact that Lucas, who was even younger than her, was probably even stronger in the realm of PK prowess, Duster had no choice but to agree.

**9. Walk**

Whenever Duster and Kumatora tried to go on a walk together, Boney always ended up coming along. And when Boney came along, so did Lucas.

**10. Dance**

Duster took Kumatora's petite hands into his own larger ones and asked her, "Would you...like to dance?"

**11. Height**

Kumatora was a little afraid of heights, but she never let herself show that weakness...especially not when climbing Duster's ladders,although he did promise her he would save her if she ever fell off.

**12. Moustache**

"Your moustache always tickles me when I kiss you!"

**13. Gender**

"...You're SURE you're not a man, right?" Duster asked jokingly, which ended up getting him a slap to the face and a blast of PK Fire to the ass.

**14. Worry**

Kumatora was too proud to admit it, but she deeply worried about Duster sometimes.

**15. Moron**

"Thank you...for not thinking of me as a moron..."

**16. Memory**

He stared deeply into her eyes...and he remembered.

**17. Food**

"HERE! TAKE THIS!" Duster cried as he pulled out a chunk of nut bread from his pocket. He threw it at Kumatora for her to eat it and heal herself...but it ended up smacking her right in the face.

**18. Sleep**

Kumatora let the musty smell of Duster's dirty old clothes fill her nostrils as she fell asleep in his arms.

**19. Change**

The pink-haired tomboy hadn't changed a bit in the three years since they last saw each other...and Duster was glad about that.

**20. Swear**

Duster and Lucas both learned alot of things from Kumatora, including a few interesting swear words.

**21. Regret**

"Sometimes...I regret getting you involved in all of this..." Kumatora admitted.

**22. Together**

Even in the end, they would still be together.

**23. Theme**

"Funny, Strange, Heartrending...that's our lives in a nutshell."

**24. Drink**

A few drinks could lead to some disastrous situations. Duster and Kumatora learned this the hard way.

**25. Temptation**

It wasn't temptation or lust that drove Dusterto her, but plain simple love.

**26. Sight**

"...What's wrong, Boney? You look disturbed..." 'I've seen things that I cannot unsee.'

**27. Gone**

When she died, the light of life in Duster's eyes was gone. Lucas wished he could help his dear friend, but he was still too young and too confused to understand.

**28. Blood**

Lucas was going to have to spill blood...the blood of his own twin...and Duster and Kumatora would be there by his side all the way.

**29. Love**

"Duster...I...I love you." "...I love you too, Kumatora..."

**30. End**

As the world came to an end, Duster clasped his hand over Kumatora's, and he closed his eyes.


End file.
